Tribe Word Redone
by CottonCandie
Summary: Starre is left alone pregnant, two sisters, and a child. She finds love in the walls of the MallRats


When the techno's arrived the invited many problems for the MallRats. Lost friends, hurt bodies, and odd new feelings. A girl had followed the wake of the Techno's rein. She was only recently 16. So young when the virus hit. She drug her two younger sisters along with her and a small boy she had rescued from a tribe raided previously by the Chosen and left in pieces. Many of the tribe had been turned such as Luke. Others were murdered as examples. The four had taken refuge in a shed held up outside the city. Starre moved her way into the town sneaking through the town. Her silverish blue eyes examining the techno's and Ebony. "I don't recognize her..." she blinked in confusion. She came upon the market place. "Mmmm" She whispered looking over the food. She hadn't eaten in a few days. Neither had her sisters or Demi. She approached the traders and looking over the food. With some words she finally agreed to trade the one thing she had left of her lover who was killed accidently by the Techno's attack. A Necklace. She got plenty of food for it because it was exquisite. She sighed heading towards the shed quickly. She had another thing to remember her lover by but she had not yet realized it. She had been three months without his touch, his voice, his warmth and love. She never let her sisters see her cry or sad. She had a duty to be strong for them. She smiled falsely entered the shed. She handed out food waving a finger. "Eat light...this had to last." Red her oldest sister noticed the lack of her sister's necklace and inquired. "You gave it up for us?" Starre nodded swiftly. "I lived me life with you two...and Demi is only a child...he's barely 3" She smiled stroking the boys head as she took a bite of bread. Hail looked between her two sisters munching at an apple. She was the youngest of the three. Red was fifteen, Hail fourteen. They had come from a Tribe called the Celestials. The night was fitful for each of the four in it's own way. Starre suffered nightmares of her lost Jupiter. Hail missing their parents. Red worried endlessly of her sisters and Demi. Demi tri cried in his sleep over the death of his mother. He was born in the new world. The Night was short for Starre. She woke for her sleep nauseous. Again for nearly a whole week. She left the shed her food coming back from her mouth. She coughed the rest of the vomit from her mouth and cried softly into her hands. She was scared she was sick with the virus. She was scared she would leave her sisters and Demi alone. She was scared she would not be able to avenger her Tribe's lose. She wished hopelessly for Jupiter to return and hold her. Then she felt her stomach turning. Wait...it wasn't her stomach...it was some thing else. Then her world of vengeful thoughts melted as she the thought of pregnancy passed her mind. She looked at her stomach pressing at is delicately. The hard lump of a child could be felt under her thin flesh. She whimpered in fear. She couldn't protect her family in this condition.... "No....But....maybe.......At least I have Jupiter living on..." She suddenly felt better as she stood up and moved towards the city. In the city the Techno's had advanced closer to phase two. Ebony working with them. Most the MallRats gone. Lex roaming the streets defending Ebony with his Pink haired side-kick. Pride was moving through the market place looking for food for Saline to feed the MallRats with. Starre had been wondering around the market place looking for a clue to attack the Techno's with. She bumped into Pride blinking widely. "Oh I'm Sorry." She was short. Around 5'4 in height and slender. Not even a bulge showed of her child because of her small size. She wore a pair of black cargos with one long leg and the other one seemed up to shorts on the other leg. Knee high combat boots. A Tank top that was red and fell only inches under her breasts. Around both her eyes were black stars. Hair braided into two pony tails behind her head. Dyed blue and green. Feathers and beads mixed into the small braids. She had an eyebrow ring and a lip ring. Pride was shocked at the girl's outfit. "Um it's alright" He mumbled. "Are you ok? You don't look like or sound like you are from here." He was correct. The girl had followed the Techno's from America on a boat. So she had an odd accent compared to Pride. She nodded slowly. "I'm fine...and I'm from America....I'm trailing the Techno's trying to stop their attacks...." She looked towards the ground with a sigh. She was smart with many problems before the virus of having hacking tendencies. "Do you know where I can connect to a computer?" Pride answered in a single nod before saying. "I'll take you there...but first I need to get some food for my Tribe." She nodded and went over to a stall. With some quick words and a few violent motions the vender handed a large amount of food over to Starre and Pride. Leading her back to the mall Pride motioned to the food. "I can't take this all from you....you got it after all." Starre argued. "It's alright I got some food last night...anyway it seems you have more people to feed. I only feed...." She hesitated before finishing. "I only feed five people." Pride looked at the small girl lifting a brow. "Why did you hesitate?" Starre shrugged and looked around the main part of the mall. "Wow...nice place." Pride looked around. "These aren't actually my tribe...I've been friends with them since the Chosen attacked...." He lead her into the cafe and introduced her to Salene. "She's wishing to use a computer...and she got us all this food." He laid the food onto the table as Lex and the others stared in amazement at the girl. Lex muttered. "No doubt she gave herself to the vender!" Starre stared at Lex with cold blue eyes. "Actually....The vender was a woman...and if I were you SHERIFF I'd watch my words...I have a tendency to be rash and violent..." She sneered towards him as Pride glared at him "Lex Be considerate...she's feeding your mouth after all. I'm going to show her the computer..." He moved across the room with Starre behind him still fuming over Lex's brash and unthought words. She approached the computer and looked it over. Sliding onto the seat she nodded to Pride. "Thank you...I'll be gone soon..." She tapped quickly at the computer in seconds she was hacked into the mainframe of the Techno's without a trace. She found the camps to where the Tribes lost members had been taken. She counted the number of Techno's and set up a few blocks. She copied files of each video cam watching empty Allie ways and set them to play non-stop on every Techno computer unnoticed. She smirked. "Some smart people.." she moved away from the computer nearly crashing into Ellie. "Oh sorry." she smiled. "I'm Starre...Pride just let me use the computer so I could find some things on the Techno's...Don't worry I didn't touch anything on the computer." Ellie gave Starre that blank depressed look. "Oh...alright...find much..?" Starre shrugged "Enough to take them out..." Ellie's eyes widened in surprise. "Can I help? They have my sister..." After being taken back to the main room Starre sat down with Cloe, Pride, Lex, Ellie, Salene, Dee, Mouse, and Charlie. They discussed what Starre did to the Techno's Tech. Upon deciding Ebony should be left out of the knowledge they planed an attack strategy. "Well Actually....with a few items I might be able to duplicate their 'lasers' they are possibly just tazers with high power voltage." Starre mumbled a little in thought. "I found where their camps are for the captured Tribe members...but I could not find info on how powerfully guarded the two places are..." Pride nodded "Yes it seems unwise to go in unknowing...." They debated more and finally picked a day and time to attack. "Alright...should we take out Ebony too..?" Dee mentioned the one thing the other MallRats had been thinking. "Up to you all....We'll leave Ellie here with the two small ones and Demi...." 


End file.
